gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Montesilvano
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Abraham Lincoln ' Achtung! ' Dieses Zitat eines weisen Mannes greift sehr gut beim Prinzip einer jeden Wikipedia. Jeder Nutzer, ob unregistriert oder registriert, kann beinahe jede Seite - mit Ausnahme von gesperrten - bearbeiten, dazu gehören auch Benutzerseiten. Diese sind jedoch dafür da, dass sich ein Benutzer den anderen vorstellen kann, weshalb auch nur der jeweilige Besitzer des Benutzerseiten-Accounts seine Benutzerseite bearbeiten soll und darf. Für Fragen, Anregungen, Kommentare und so weiter ist auf der Benutzerdiskussionsseite Platz. ' Danke! ' GTA-Wiki Die deutsche Version der GTA-Wiki hat momentan Artikel (siehe hier zum Vergleich mit den anders-sprachigen GTA-Wikis) und Dateien (Bilder und Tondateien). Name, Alter Name Dominic Alter 17; Jahrgang 1990 GTA-Reihe GTA 1 Habe ich nie gespielt; jedoch befindet es sich auf meiner Festplatte, wurde bisher aber noch nicht gespielt. GTA 2 Habe ich zwar gespielt, jedoch war ich damals noch zu jung, um das Spiel ernsthaft spielen zu können. Auch GTA 2 befindet sich, wenn auch unberührt, auf meiner Festplatte. GTA III Habe ich ebenfalls gespielt, jedoch nicht mit so großem Enthusiasmus wie die folgenden zwei Teile. GTA III ist auch auf meiner Festplatte installiert, wurde jedoch, wie GTA 1 und GTA 2, bisher nicht gestartet. GTA VC Spiele ich momentan, finde ich jedoch ein wenig unrealistischer als den direkten Nachfolger. GTA VC spiele ich auch momentan, jedoch stürzt es leider häufig ab. Fortschritt: ~20% (es gibt nur eine Mission, die ich machen kann, aber bei der stürzt das Spiel immer an der gleichen Stelle ab) GTA SA Ist, meiner Meinung nach, der beste Teil der GTA-Serie, jedoch ist auch hier der Realitätsgrad noch nicht so hoch, wie ich ihn mir wünschen würde. Fortschritt: ~80% (komme bei Millie Perkins nicht weiter. Ich will sie töten, um die Keycard zu kriegen, damit ich die nächste Mission anfangen kann, aber sie ist wirklich nie zu Hause, egal, um welche Uhrzeit ich es versuche Konsolen Ich spiele GTA San Andreas auf dem PC und auf der Playstation 2, GTA Vice City nur auf dem PC. An den Spielen, die man auf Handheld-Konsolen spielen muss, bin ich nicht sonderlich interessiert. Ich besitze einen Nintendo DS, jedoch gibt es für den meines Wissens nach keine GTA-Spiele. Ahnung Ich denke, dass ich von GTA VC und SA relativ viel Ahnung habe, auch wenn ich beide leider nicht 100% durchgespielt habe :( Hilfsutensilien Hier sind ein paar Utensilien, die ich ganz schön nützlich für jeden Autoren finde: *Hilfe zur Textformatierung *Farben *Listen- und Tabellenhilfen *Navigationsleisten (Beispiel auf meiner Seite) Allgemein kann man auch diesen Link zum Wikipedia-Hilfeportal benutzen ;) Und sollte man nirgends eine Antwort auf seine Frage finden, fragt man in unserem Forum nach ;) Vergleich mit anderen GTA-Wikis GTA-Wikis mit >1.000 Artikeln GTA-Wikis mit unter <1.000 Artikeln Inaktive Wikis ¹ Die Artikelanzahl der englischen GTA-Wiki lässt sich nicht mehr auf der Hauptseite finden, sondern auf der Statistikseite. ² Die niederländische GTA-Wiki wurde am 01.02.2008 in die Statistik aufgenommen. ³ Die polnische und finnische GTA-Wiki wurde am 31.01.2008 wieder in die Statistik aufgenommen. Stand: 18:20 Uhr des 09.02.2008, die Vergleichsdaten stammen vom 28.12.2007, 18.30 Uhr Bisherige Bearbeitungen (Findest du in einem der Archive einen Artikel doppelt, so ist das nicht gewollt und kann über diesen Link an mich gemeldet werden. Einfach nur die betreffenden Archive und den mehrfach vorhandenen Artikelnamen nennen. Danke im Voraus!) Archive 351-400 351.) Search and Delete 352.) Deconstruction for Beginners 353.) Truck Hustle 354.) Jim's Sticky Ring Babelboxes In der Wikipedia haben sich die sogenannten Babelbausteine (engl. Babelboxes) auf vielen Benutzerseiten durchgesetzt. Die Nutzer zeigen durch diese Bausteine vorhandene Sprachkenntnisse, Interessen und Zugehörigkeiten, beispielsweise den religiösen Glauben, insofern vorhanden. Die Hauptseite des Wikipedia-Benutzers "RedSolution" ist ein Paradebeispiel für das Einsetzen vieler Babelbausteine (klick mich). Jedoch, und das gestehen manche Benutzer kein Link vorhanden auch ein, sind eine so große Anzahl von Babelbausteinen nicht mehr enzyklopädisch wertvoll. Deshalb sollte man es nicht übertreiben! ;) Hier kann man ein paar Babelbausteine finden, die ich selber kreiert habe. Vorlagen Ich weiß leider noch nicht richtig, wie genau man Vorlagen erstellt, deshalb mache ich es einfach nach der Copy & Paste-Methode! Vorlagen Ende 50px Achtung! Diese Benutzerseite ist hier zu Ende! Fragen? Anregungen? Kommentare?